Cartoon High School
by coolspy74
Summary: In a world where just about everybody in Cartoon Network is about 15 to 18 in a high school. There are living their lives while going out with each other. The Main people to pay attention to is Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Marshall Lee. What will happen for our unlikely, but together as friends, crew. Drugs, Sex, cussing, and alcohol. No flames. AU.
1. Intro

In a house in a cul-de-sac, Mordecai gets ready for his 3rd year in high school.

"See ya mom." Mordecai said as he grabbed the keys to his car.

"Bye Mordecai. Have a good day now." Jane said.

Mordecai ran to his car and got into it. Mordecai just saw Rigby run to his car. But he was tall.

"Wait Mordecai. I need you to give me a ride." Rigby said.

"Woah man. You got taller." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, 6 ft. 2 inches lower than yours. Now take me to school man." Rigby said quickly.

"See this is why I told you getting a job at the park was a good idea. You'd have a ride to the high school if you weren't lazy." Mordecai said shaking his head.

"I know but work sucks ass." Rigby whined.

"Fine. How much money do you have?" Mordecai asked.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"How much money do you have?" Mordecai asked.

"Ever since I quit from my old job cause it was lame, about 500 dollars." Rigby said.

"Give me 100 for letting you ride in my car." Mordecai said.

"No way." Rigby said.

"Ok see ya." Mordecai said.

Mordecai started to drive away from his home. Rigby started to chase after him. Mordecai abruptly stop, making Rigby hit his face on the back of the car.

"Pay up." Mordecai said.

Rigby got up and walked to Mordecai's side of the car.

"Fine. I'll pay 100 dollars, you ass." Rigby said.

Rigby handed Mordecai the money while Mordecai chuckled. Rigby got in the car and They drove off to their school.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Marshall walked to school.

"Hey Jake, remember when I chopped that ogre's head off?" Finn said while laughing.

"Oh yeah. At Goblin town. Last week. He was destroying the town and yelling 'I'm Ogre! Fear me!'." Jake said.

"Yeah then I sliced that bastard's head off." Finn said.

"Hey Fionna, where's Cake?" Jake asked.

"She's transfered to a different school." Fionna said.

"Man. I won't get to see my babe like I used to anymore. This sucks judo balls." Jake said.

Finn was thinking of Fionna being his girlfriend.

"Sounds like it really sucks." Marshall said.

Marshall got closer to Fionna. Fionna blushed while Finn was pissed off.


	2. School

Once Mordecai and Rigby got to school, he saw Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Marshall Lee. Mordecai and Rigby got out of the car and walked to them.

"Sup Marshall." Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby, the guy who apparently got taller." Marshall said.

"You babysitting those two?" Rigby asked.

"Naw." Marshall said.

"Hey shut up." Finn said.

"Or what," Rigby asked, "You ain't got your fake ass sword and that dog lost his magic powers. All he can do is walk on two legs."

"Say that to my face." Jake said.

"Oh. You want me to bend down while I'm talking to you," Rigby said as he lifted Jake, "Or bring you to _**my** _face?"

"Hey stop it." Fionna said.

"Hm." Rigby said as he threw Jake to the ground.

"You're an ass." Finn said.

"You keep telling yourself that. You can't do anything about it. You're a waste of my time." Rigby said.

Rigby and Mordecai walked off.

"Don't you think you went overboard?" Mordecai asked.

"Naw. I was just playing with them." Rigby said.

"Rigby's a ass." Finn said.

"You mean _**an**_ass." Marshall corrected Finn.

"Shut up Marshall." Finn said.

"Just telling you it's an, not a." Marshall said.

"Nonetheless, Rigby thinks he's so cool but he's just a bitch." Jake said.

"Well when he jumped the school last year with his mortorcycle so that was pretty cool." Fionna said.

"You're on that fag's side?" Finn asked.

"It was cool." Jake admitted slowly.

"I can believe you two!" Finn said.

"Cool your ass down. He's on the level and you could have been two if you didn't act like a baby and if you didn't fail the 10th grade." Marshall said.

"Hey!" Finn said.

"More Jake than Finn. How the hell do you fail Teen Living and PE? Marshall said.

"I hate Teen Living and PE sucks because the coach thinks that throwing the dodgeball at boys' nuts is against the rules." Jake said.

"It _**is **_against the rules." Marshall said.

"I don't care! That one kid with the braces deserved it!" Jake yelled.

"All he did was flip you off and you put him in the hospital for 2 and a half months. He had to get testicle surgery. One of his nuts is disproportionate compared to his other nut." Marshall said.

"What?" Finn asked not knowing some words Marshall said.

"Of course you wouldn't know what I just said." Marshall said.

"We got to go to class." Fionna said.

They all went to homeroom. Finn saw Mordecai and Rigby next to Margaret and Eileen.

"Hey these seats taken?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret liked Mordecai a lot. Eileen liked Rigby alot as well.

"No. You can sit here." Margaret said.

Rigby sat next to Eileen. Finn mimiced Mordecai.

"'Are these seats taken?' Bunch of losers." Finn said quietly.

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

"You two aren't in position to talk." Marshall said.

"Hey." Finn and Jake said quietly.

"You're not cool." Finn said quietly.

"I'm a demon, I can fly, and I'm the demon king. The only reason I tolerate you two is because of Fionna." Marshall said.

Finn was surprised at what Marshall said.

"What do you mean by 'I only tolerate you two because of Fionna'?" Finn asked.

"Come on Finn. I like her and I know she likes me." Marshall said.

"What if she doesn't?" Finn asked.

"She will. With me being hot, sexy, and awesome, she couldn't say no even if she wanted to." Marshall said surely.

"What if you're just self-centered?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." Marshall said smiling.

"No I'm not." Finn said.

"Yes you are." Marshall said.

"No, I'm not." Finn repeated.

"Yes you are. You be a jealous jelly bitch. If you think she likes 10th graders then keep thinking that." Marshall said.

"If I didn't fail a grade, you wouldn't be calling me that. I'm still 16 and so is Fionna. You're 17, like Mordecai and Rigby." Finn said.

"That doesn't stop her from liking me." Marshall said.

Finn growled.

"And that's why you should never eat pop rocks and soda while you eat drugs on October the 39th." the teacher said.

Rigby raised his hand.

"Yes Rigby?" the teacher asked.

"What in the hell are you saying?" Rigby asked.

Everyone thought he was gonna get detention. Mordecai put his hand on his head.

"Rigby." Mordecai whispered to him.

"I don't know." the teacher said.

The bell rung and everyone got out of class. Mordecai walked to Rigby.

"I thought your ass was gonna get detention." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. Me too. Lucky I'm not." Rigby said.

The bell rung.

"Well it's time to go to gym." Mordecai said.

"Ok man." Rigby said.

"I can't believe you think that I'm just a little boy. I'm one year younger than you, asshole." Finn said.

"So what? You're still just a little boy and nothing else." Marshall said.

"Screw you." Finn said.

When they all got to PE, They all did excercises and then played dodgeball. When the game was over and they all went to their locker rooms, Mordecai walked up to Rigby.

"Hey man. Did you see that kid I nailed in the face?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah. It was funny as hell!" Rigby said.

"And when he fell to the ground, he started crying." Mordecai said.

"I was not crying! You hit my eyes and my tear ducts broke!" Dexter yelled.

"That's bullshit Dexter." Eddy said.

"Yeah, you got owned." Buttercup said.

"You have brought dishonor to you're entire family." Samarai Jack said.

"Screw you all!" Dexter yelled.

The coach came in the locker room.

"I hear some bitchin'. Was it you Dexter?" Johnny Bravo said.

"I was not bitchin'. I was complaining cause they said I got owned by that bird. Is it or is it not true?" Dexter said.

Johnny Bravo started to chuckle, then started to laugh, then finally broke out laughing.

"Ok, ok. Dexter. Shut the hell up. You got the shit owned out of you." Johnny Bravo said walking to his office.

All the kids laughed at Dexter. Dexter left the locker room while the other kids laughed at him.

"Hey guys, Guess who got some ass from a girl on our team during the dodgeball game. Me!" Rigby said.

Everyone murmured excitedly.

"No way man. You're fucking. You're fucking." Mordecai said.

"Hell no I'm not. I totally got some of Eileens ass during the game. She felt it but when she turned around, she saw me. I said I thought that was a ball... two nice sexy ones. I walked next to Mordecai and when I looked back, she winked at me." Rigby said.

"No Way!" Bubbles yelled.

"Say what?!" Blossom said.

"Awesome!" Eddy yelled as he high fived Rigby.

"Completely astounding!" Double D said.

"Ha ha ha ha huh ha ha huh ha ha ha huh ha." Ed said retardedly.

"Can't believe it!" Mordecai yelled.

When the bell rang again everyone ran from gym class and into the hallway. Mordecai went to a water fountain. When he turned on the water, he ducked his head down to drink. But he stopped because he saw that Margaret tried to get a drink of water.

"Oh sorry." They both said.

"They both blushed.

"See ya." Mordecai and Margaret said.

They left. Mordecai headed to chemistry class. After chemistry class was over, they headed to lunch.


	3. Lunch

When all of they teens got into the lunchroom, Mordecai sat next to Rigby and Finn sat next to Fionna who was next to Marshall who was next to Rigby.

"Hey Mordo, you remember the night where I got my first kiss?" Rigby said.

"Yeah. 3 years ago, sexy girl, pussy tight. Too bad you didn't get any." Mordecai said.

"Yeah just one 6 second kiss." Marshall said.

"Yeah. But I was close to gettin' some, son." Rigby said.

"My first kiss was 2008. It started as a kiss then a wet pussy to jam your cock into." Marshall said.

"My first was at Chirstmas." Mordecai said.

"No need to say anymore. I can remember it. It was a Christmas party." Rigby said remembering.

**Flashback starts**

"Welcome Malik." Mordecai's dad said.

"Hi dear." Mordecai's mom said.

"Hi guys." Malik said.

Mordecai just ran by and kissed Malik while still running. Mordecai ran back to Rigby. Everyone ooh'd

"Ha ha! I told I'd do it. Now hand me the 30 bucks." Mordecai said.

"Damn it." Rigby said, handing Mordecai the money.

**Flashback ends**

"It was yummy." Mordecai said.

"Weirdo." Marshall said.

"Nonetheless, it was quick, awesome for him, the worst bet I made in 7 years." Rigby said.

"Well you did make a bet wi-"

"Dude. Don't give the 'down low' about a ho. You swore. You even made that up. Like me talking about your dick with h- can't say it. Violation of code." Rigby interupted Mordecai.

"My first kiss-"

"'My first kiss-' man nobody talking to your ass." Rigby said.

Finn growled.

"Hey hellooooo. Sesame Street's down there next to your mother's home." Rigby said.

Finn got up.

"Shut the hell up!" Finn yelled.

Rigby got up and kicked Finn to the floor. Everyone looked at the fight. Finn got up and threw a punch to Rigby. Rigby dodged and grabbed Finn's arm. Rigby swung Finn around untill he hit the table. Finn fell off the table. Finn stayed on the floor.

"You look hungry. Don't suck on the floor," Rigby said picking up his trey and throwing it on Finn's head, "Just take my lunch."

The food laid on Finn's hair. Mordecai tryed to not laugh. Finn got up. Rigby right hooked Finn as hard as he could.

"Bitch get the fuck out of my face." Rigby said.

Mordecai let out a laugh and then closed his mouth.

Finn got up and tried to kick Rigby. Rigby grabbed Finn's leg and threw him on the ground near Mordecai.

"Bitch. What part stay down did your ass not get?" Rigby said.

Mordecai laughed hard and so did everyone else. Mordecai picked up his tray and threw it at Finn. Marshall laughed very hard.

Fionna sat there with her head down. When lunch was over, Mordecai and Rigby went to class.

"That was funny." Mordecai said.

"I know man." Rigby said.

3 months after, Mordecai and Rigby got to know Margaret and Eileen. When School was over that day, Mordecai and Rigby asked out Margaret and Eileen on a date. At Applebees. They said yes.

"Yes man." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. We got a date with them. That sexy mole with that awesome hair." Rigby said.

"That sexy ass robin." Mordecai said.

"Let's get ready." Mordecai and Rigby said.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry for making you guys wait for a long time. And sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. My date is better than yours

"Come on Rigby, get in the damn car." Mordecai said while Rigby was walking to the car.

Mordecai was dressed with a black and white tux with painted and dryed silver on the collar of it. He wore black pants and no shoes. He chewed some gum. Rigby was dressed the same except he had painted and dryed gold on the collar.

"I'm coming. Damn." Rigby said.

Rigby got in the car and Mordecai drove to Margaret's house. then Eileen's to pick them up. They drove to Applebees. When they got in they were shown their table. Once the waiter came, they all ordered. They all ate and when they leftMordecai dropped Eileen at her house. Mordecai was about to drive off untill Rigby jumped out of the car.

"What are you doing man?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm gonna hang with Eileen for a bit." Rigby said.

"B-"

"Come on Eileen. Just for little." Rigby interupted Eileen.

"Hm...Ok." Eileen said.

"Ok. see ya." Mordecai said.

Mordecai satrted to drive untill he looked back and saw Eileen turn around and Rigby winked at him. Rigby mouthed 'good luck'. Mordecai smiled and turned back to the front. Rigby opened Eileen's door and they watched TV for 2 hours. until Rigby turned it off.

"Watching two animals working at the park is kinda boring. I never really got to liking the future shows." Rigby said.

"Rigby that's- nevermind." Eileen said.

"Hm.." Rigby said.

"It's late. Maybe you should call Mordecai." Eileen said.

Rigby kissed Eileen.

"There's no need. I got everything I could ask for." Rigby said.

Rigby kissed Eileen again. Eileen closed her eyes and jumped onto Rigby, which signaled that Rigby has to pick her up. Rigby, while still kissing Eileen, carried her to her room. He put her down on the bed.

"Is your parents home?" Rigby asked.

"No. They went on a work trip. Their gone for 3 days." Eileen said.

"Yay." Rigby said.

Rigby took off Eileen's clothes. He started to hump Eileen.

"No slowness. Stick it in there." Eileen said.

Rigby was about to stick his dick in Eileen until she held him.

"Stop Rigby." Eileen said.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"Use a condom." Eileen said.

"Well uh I didn't think to do uh such-"

"You didn't bring condoms?" Eileen interupted Rigby.

"I didn't know we fuck this fast. I was in the heat of love." Rigby said.

"Ah," Eileen sigh disappointedly, "You're lucky My dad has the condoms."

Eillen took a condom from her dad's room and gave it to Rigby. Rigby made his dick fully erect, then he rolled it with his fingers, and and then put it on his dick.

"Now, let's do it." Eileen said.

Rigby got on Eileen and started banging her. After a hour of sex, Rigby and Eileen just layed in Eileen's bed.

"I guess this means were going out." Rigby said.

"Yes." Eileen said.

**At Margaret's **

Mordecai was watching a movie with Margaret inside her house. When the movie ended, Mordecai was close to Margaret. He tried to kiss Margaret but Margaret backed up.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"This. Mordecai, I think we're taking it too far too fast." Margaret said.

"No come on Margaret." Mordecai said.

Mordecai kissed Margaret. Margaret slapped him on reflex. Mordecai layed on the ground.

"Ah!" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai i didn't mean it!" Margaret said.

"Why?!" Mordecai yelled.

"It was a reflex Mordecai." Margaret said.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I should go." Mordecai said holding his right side of his face.

"No Mordecai please." Margaret said.

Mordecai got up and ran to the door. He ran outside and to his car. Margaret ran after him.

"I'll see you on Monday Margaret." Mordecai said.

Margaret wanted Mordecai to rolled the window down.

"Yes Margaret?" Mordecai said with his heart crushed and his right side of his face red.

Margaret kissed Mordecai. Mordecai drove away while being kissed by Margaret. Mordecai drove as fast as he could. Mordecai drove to Eileen's house, went in the house, went to Eileen's room, and grabbed Rigby off of Eileen.

"What the hell are you doing Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"No time to explain. let's go." Mordecai said carrying Rigby while running.

"Rigby!" Eileen said.

"Call me Eileen!" Rigby said

Rigby wrote his phone number, crumbled it, and threw it to Eileen. Eileen catched it and and opened it. She opened her phone, went to her address book, put in a new number. She pressed 473-511-7046 in her phone. Mordecai ran to his car. His window was still down.

"Due, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rigby asked.

"No time." Mordecai said.

Mordecai threw Rigby to the side seat next to The driver's seat. Rigby hit the glass.

"Ow fuck! Mordecai!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai got in his car and drove away fast.

"Mordecai, you listen and you listen good. You fucking threw me in your car, making hit this window. It hurt like a motherfucker. I was happy until you came busting in my girl's room to forcefully make me go in you car. You better have a fucking good reason why." Rigby said.

"I fucked up." Mordecai said.

"That's all?" Rigby said angerly.

"I fucked up with Margaret. I rushed in too quick for a kiss and she sla- sl- sla-" Mordecai said, with slight stutter.

"Bitchslapped you?" Rigby asked.

Rigby bursted in laughter. Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Ow!" Rigby said.

Rigby punched Mordecai back which felt harder.

"Ow!" Mordecai said.

Mordecai looked to Rigby in surprise.

"Wait, I said ow?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah. I'm not some little bitch you can punch anymore," Rigby said, "But still, you dragged me from Eileen. I could have had some more sex. No only you dragged me away, You made me hurt my head, pissed off, and -gasp- I didn't even tell me baby girl good night."

"Well the way I saw, that was enough of good night. In all and all, the night wasn't a totally night. You had sex and I at least kissed Margaret." Mordecai said.

"Yea. And evidence." Rigby said.

Rigby showed Mordecai he had panties.

"Dude, are those Eileen's?" Mordecai asked.

"I'll never tell." Rigby said.

"Hey, my panties are gone." Eileen said.

"You just did Rigby." Mordecai said.

"Oh yea I guess i did when i said it like about... Well why would you ask then?" Rigby said.

"Not a good comeback." Mordecai said.

"Just keep driving." Rigby said.

"I am. What did you think, I was in park?" Maordecai said.

"Shut up!" Rigby said annoyed.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not posting for some time. I was taking a vaca at My hometown. But now, I will be posting. Keep in toch of all the stories. Oh and one question that you might all have and'or might have said. "Why do you have like 4 to 6 stories out at the same time but they aren't complete?". Well guys and gals, I'd like to cast my net far and wide, to say. I like to make new stories here and there because I know I have to finish them before I actually quit Fanfiction. It's a method for me. Don't question or judge. See you guys later.**


	5. Finn's Date

After a week, it was thanksgiving break. Finn was walking up to Fionna.

"Hey Fi. You think that you could um, go on ah.. uh" Finn stuttered.

"Yes Finn?" Fionna asked.

"A date?" Finn said slowly.

"O-Ok Finn. Not like those dates that you kiss in right?" Fionna said.

"Uh... No. Not like kissing dates." Finn said slowly and sadly.

"Ok. See you at 7." Fionna said walking away.

Marshall came up to Finn.

"Ok finn." Marshall said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Cut the crap Casanova. What is your ass trying to prove?" Marshall said.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I think you might be jealous." Finn said.

"Just stay out of my way. And stop getting social with Fionna." Marshall said.

"Don't tell me what to do, pretty boy." Finn mocked.

"I didn't know you find boys pretty, fag." Marshall said.

Finn growled.

"Woah woah. No need to growl, Jake." Marshall said.

Finn and Marshall got closer and angrier.

"You're going down." Finn said.

"You really want to go down this road? You got your ass beat by Rigby and I'm sure as hell you won't beat me." Marshall said.

"Fuck you." Finn said.

The bell rung. It was time to go home.

"I don't have time for you. I got a date to look forward to." Finn said walking away.

When it was 7, Finn showed up at Fionna's house with a car.

"Dang, Finn, I didn't know you had a car." Fionna said.

"Actually, I borrowed this from Jake. I told him the deets. He understood." Finn said.

"What type of car is that?" Fionna asked.

"This? It's a customized BMW M3. Black and white paint, 575 horsepower, nitro that could increase my top speed 30 percent for 3 seconds per nitro boost, and the greatest of all, red neon that shines below the car. Used for racing." Finn said.

"Awesome." Fionna said getting in the car.

"Yes." Finn said.

"Where are we going?" Fionna said.

"To the movies. We're watching- You what? Let's just go to Applebees." Finn said.

"Good. I thought you got tickets to some love movie." Fionna said.

"Yea. Pretty stupid." Finn said.

Finn grabbed and threw the tickets out of the car.

"That's a waste of 15 dollars." Finn said to himself.

"What was that?" Fionna asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about you. How beautiful you look." Finn said starting his car and driving.

Fionna blushed.

Finn drove to Applebees and went to his table. two minutes later the waiter asked them what they wanted.

"I would like the quarter-pound bacon burger and fries with a medium coke." Finn said.

"I'd like the quarter-pound cheese burger and fries with a small shake." Fionna said.

The waiter wrote the orders down and went to the cook. Finn was surprised. Fionna was like 82 pounds and he was 158. She got a quarter pounder. He started to think that she chose that because he chose a quarter pound burger. Fionna looked at him confused.

"You ok?" Fionna asked.

"Yea. I'm just kinda bored." Finn said.

"Me too." Fionna said.

They started to chat for 10 minutes until their food came. After they ate, they went in Jake's car. Finn drove the BMW M3 to Fionna's house. He walked her up to her house.

"See ya Monday Finn." Fionna said.

"See ya." Finn said.

Finn leaned up to Fionna to kiss her but he saw that she went in. He wanted a kiss. Finn stuck his foot out.

"Well acutally I thought I could come in for a bit." Finn said.

"Oh. Well ok." Fionna said.

Finn walked in. It looked like his house sort of. Finn saw Cake.

"Hey Fionna hey... Who the hell is him?" Cake said.

"This is Finn." Fionna said.

Cake looked at Finn then Fionna several times.

"So. He's your twin brother?" Cake asked.

"He's my date." Fionna said.

"You're dating your brother?" Cake asked.

"He's not my bro." Fionna said.

"Oh. Ok." Cake said.

"I'm going to my room. I have to do something." Fionna said.

"Ok." Finn said.

Fionna walked off and Cake got up and grew taller.

"Woah. You can strech like Jake." Finn said.

"I know my boyfriend can do the same thing but I'm gonna warn you something." Cake said.

Cake grew shorter and grabbed Finn's arm. Cake flipped Finn to the ground and put her foot on him.

"You can go first base with Fionna but don't you dare go second, third, or home with her. Until she's 18, don't go farther than first base with her.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Ok First base is kissing. That's all you need to know for now." Cake said lifting Finn off the ground.

"Ok. Cake I'm not afraid of you. But I know my limits." Finn said.

"You better fear me and you better kept them limits fucking low." Cake said growing big and grabbing Finn with her super-sized hand.

"Oh my life." Finn said.

"Yea. You better keep it low with her or you won't have to worry about life. I look out for my girl and I expect you to do the same. And watch out for that vampire guy. He'll get her unless you do something." Cake said.

"Yea, ok." Finn said.

Cake let him go and returned to normal size. Fionna came back.

"Hey Fionna, let's go to my car. Listen to the radio." Finn said.

"Ok." Fionna said.

They walked to the car and Finn turned on the radio. It was romantic. Finn and Fionna looked at each other. They blushed and turned away. Finn looked at her and kissed her. Once they were done kissing, Fionna got out of the car.

"Bye Finn." Fionna said.

"See ya." Finn said. as he strated his car and drove off.

Finn drove back to his house and went inside.

"Hey Jake." Finn said.

"Hey Finn. You fucked Fionna?" Jake said.

"Naw. Cake wouldn't let me." Finn said.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"She said that I was too young to fuck Fionna and she said that she'd kick my ass or something if I did." Finn said.

"Weird. Cause last weekend I had sex with her." Jake said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Well you know we had sex she was all like 'fuck me harder Jake.' and I was all like 'I'm gonna shove my love dick in ya baby. You like?' and then she said 'hell ya' then I was all like 'well get ready casue here comes the cum' and then she was like"

"That butt!" Finn yelled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I'm calling her." Finn said.

Finn picked up the phone and dailed Cake's number.

"If you weren't my homie I'd kick your ass, thinking you can come off insulting my girl. That's hating. You're a hater. Do you even hear me Finn?" Jake said while Finn was waiting for Cake to pick up.

"Why the hell hasn't this ass pick up yet?!" Finn yelled.

"Alright that's it, another hateful commet onto my girl and I'm kicking ass. Your's specificly." Jake said.

Cake finally picked up the phone.

"What Finn?" Cake asked.

"You hypocrite!" Finn yelled.

"What?" Cake asked.

"You told me that I'm to young to fuck, but you give your virginity away quickly to Jake?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but I had a right to. We dated for 20 months and we love each other very much." Cake said.

"That's a shity ass excuse." Finn said.

"Well I don't care so please stop all of your bullshit so I can watch TV." Cake said.

"No. You will listen to my pissed off voice. I should get compensated in the form of sex." Finn said.

"Now what in the hell should you get compensated for? What loss, suffering, or injury has befalled you in this damn matter?" Cakes asked.

"The loss of sex, suffering knowing that you prevented me from having sex, and injury of no sex." Finn said.

"None of those are valid!" Cake said loudly.

"Loss of sex?" Finn reminded in the form of a question.

"Ok maybe the first one's valid but the rest aren't." Cake said.

"I need compensation damn it!" Finn said.

"No you don't. I don't owe you shit!" Cake said.

"Compensate me!" Finn yelled.

"Fuck you." Cake said.

"No fuck you!" Finn yelled.

"And end call." Cake said as she ended the call.

Finn put his phone down.

"This sucks." Finn said.

Jake crossed his arms.

"What?" Finn asked.

Jake punched him.

"Damn!" Finn yelled.

"That's for the hatefulness to my lady you jackass. And what you said was totally irrational. You try to act like this badass robust butthole and it's just fucking stupid." Jake said.

"Look man. I'm just mad that I didn't get any sex time and your girl is the reason why. Like come man. What if Fionna wanted to fuck me?" Finn said.

"Yea maybe. I understand." Jake said.

"I'm going to sleep." Finn said.

"Me too" Jake said.

They went to bed.


	6. Drug outbreak

When school was over, Rigby invited Mordecai and Marshall to his house.

"Hey Rigby. Why did you call me over here?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah man." Marshall said.

"I have weed, bongs, and all of the stuff. We're gonna get drugged." Rigby said.

"Hell yea!" Marshall and Mordecai said.

Once they got a cigarette lit, they passed it around inhaling it. Once Rigby inhaled it he blew the smoke out. He found out that the cigarette was finished.

"Ok. Now we go onto weed and beer. I learned this from Hi Fives." Rigby said.

Rigby put the weed in the alcohol and then did the same with everyone's beer. They drunk the beer. Just then Finn opened Rigby's door and walked to them.

"Jake told me that you guys were keeping the good stuff away from me." Finn said.

"Yeah. So go away. This is for 17+." Rigby said.

Finn went away.

"Ok, so now the reject is gone, let's smoke these bongs." Rigby said.

"Ok. You first Marshall." Mordecai said.

Marshall grabbed a bong, lit it up, and smoked all of it.

"Woah man." Mordecai said.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"You smoked the whole bong, save some for the rest of us." Rigby said.

"Sorry guys. I've been enjoying it so much I didn't know it was gone." Marshall said.

"Ok. now we know you're going last." Rigby.

"Damn." Marshall said.

"Ok Mordecai. You're next. Smoke this bong." Rigby said.

Mordecai puffed once and passed it to Rigby. Rigby puffed once then passed it to Marshall they kept doing this for 3 more times.

"Now, time to get started." Rigby said.

They smoked all 27 bongs.

"Now onto the alcohol." Rigby said.

They drunk all the beers or what was the rest of the beers. Rigby got a cigarette and smoked it too. They passed it all around. After hours of drugs and alcohol was used, they decided to rob a house. Rigby got some bags, Mordecai got the weapons, and Marshall broke in the house. Marshall grabbed all the stuff they could find and put it in the bag. Once the bags were full, they ran out. They ran to a lake.

"What the hell have we done?!" Rigby yelled.

"Damn it, we're all going to jail!" Mordecai yelled.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rigby yelled.

"Ok ok ok. I have an idea." Marshall said.

Marshall put the stuff on fire. It exploded in flames.

"What the fuck?! Marshall!" Rigby yelled.

"You're stupid!" Mordecai yelled.

"Ok guys! Just chill!" Marshall yelled.

Marshall kicked the stolen stuff in the river. It was all ashes. The guys ran back to Rigby's house.

"That was fucking stupid." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. But it was fun." Rigby said.

They all agreed.


End file.
